This invention relates to the field of jigsaw puzzles in general and in particular to devices useful in the assembly and storage of jigsaw puzzles.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that jigsaw puzzles are a very popular form of entertainment. The various levels of complexity of puzzles available make the jigsaw puzzle one of the more universal pastimes in that it may be enjoyed by young and old alike. Infants are given very simple jigsaw puzzles at quite early ages and adults have for years enjoyed the challenge of extremely complex puzzles. Certain of these more complex puzzles, often numbering over one thousand small interlocking pieces, occupy an area of several square feet when assembled and may require a relatively large flat space for assembly. Typically a card table or spare family table is dedicated to the assembly of these puzzles, and since the more complex versions may require several weeks to assemble, the partially assembled puzzle represents an obstacle to other family members during its assembly.
Several recent attempts have been made to provide a dedicated work surface upon which the jigsaw puzzle may be assembled and stored during nonuse. These designs typically utilize a surface which has been treated or covered to reduce friction, or which includes provisions for pinning or gluing the puzzle pieces to the surface to prevent the partially assembled puzzle from sliding about. A transparent cover sheet is generally utilized with these devices and is usually held in place by means of latches, pressure sensitive adhesives or magnetic strips or catches along the edges thereof. Examples of these types of devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,945; 4,302,013; 4,142,726; and, 4,111,425.
Generally these known devices have proven unsuitable for vertical storage of partially completed jigsaw puzzles due to the inability of the systems provided to prevent the partially assembled puzzle pieces from shifting during such storage.